


Share A Coke With Percy

by JercyFics14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Bottom!Percy, Coca-Cola, F/F, F/M, Gas Station AU, Implied sex I guess, M/M, Mortal!AU, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JercyFics14/pseuds/JercyFics14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's works at a gas station just outside of a small town. The new Coca-Cola campaign is booming. More and more people come in, grabbing a Coke with their friends' names on it. He can't help but feel a little left out. That is, until someone special shows up. Jercy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annie and Leo

# Annie and Leo

Percy sighed as he stood leaning against the counter with his cheek in the palm of his right hand. It was an hour before closing time. He hated working at the gas station. No one really came around, but if anyone did, they would be rude.

He looked up with tired eyes as the _ding_ came from the door. There were two people from his history class. Blonde with grey eyes was Annabeth Chase. The other, curly brunett with matching warm eyes was Leo Valdez. There was a rumor of them dating, sense they always hang out together. But Percy knew that wasn't true. His cousin, Nico di Angelo, was dating Leo, and Annabeth's his best friend. Plus the Chase family had adopted Leo when he was five.

"Boring night tonight?" Annabeth asked as Leo went throughout the store, getting stuff to buy.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He chuckled.

"I don't know why you ever got this job Perce."

"Because I was fired from my last job, no thanks to your brother."

"HEY!" Leo yelled as he walked back with his arms full of chip and cookie bags and two coca-colas. They both laughed.

"Well if you didn't make a mess in the lobby, I would still be working at the hotel being paid good money. Not here where people blame me for the high prices on gas."

Leo huffed and dropped the stuff on the counter. Percy rung them up.

"I see you found your guy's names...Well, sorta." Percy laughed through his nose as Annabeth glared at the " _Share a Coke with ' **Annie**_ '" coca-cola. It's been the company's new campaign experiment. And well Annabeth wasn't one of the names the company had. They didn't have his either. Percy wasn't a very popular name.

Annabeth handed the money to him and they both walked out with a cheery Bu-Bye.

He sighed. _Well there goes my entertainment._


	2. Frank and Hazel

# Frank and Hazel

Percy had his forehead pressed into the top of the register. It was just as dull as it was yesterday. At least his friends came over. He kinda hoped someone would come in and rob the place. At least he would have a exciting story to tell his kids. If he ever has kids that is. Survive high school first, then worry about future youngsters.

"Uggggh." He groaned. His hands were resting uncomfortably on the counter on each side of the register, like upside-down claws.

"Having fun there?" He looked up started. He rubbed the blurriness from his eyes. The vision became clearer. Black military cut hair, brown homey eyes, dog tags that were his mom's around his neck. Frank Zhang, the guy that was dating his cousin's half-sister, Hazel Levesque.

Her parents were still weary of the guy. He looked like one of those bad boys with his leather-no sleeve jacket, grey hoodie underneath and black jeans with combat boots, but over all he was a cool guy to hang with.

"Hey Frank. Hazel here?" To himself he sounded tired. Probably because he was.

"No, picking her up later. I have a whole date planned." He said smiling to himself. Percy nodded and looked at what he had to ring up for Frank.

He inwardly sighed. _Two coca-colas with the names_ ** _'Frank'_** _and_ ** _'Hazel'_** _. Of course._ He knew they didn't have his name, but somehow, so far, all of his friends have theirs on a bottle.

"That'll be 2.58." The register went with the familiar _ding_ that Percy was used to by now, putting Frank's money in it, and handing him his change.

"Hope the date goes well."

"Thanks." Frank waved good-bye and smiled as he walked out. But Percy wasn't alone for long. Sadly.

"These prices are to damn high." Grumbled the man that walked through the door.

Percy frowned. Not a robbery. Darn.


	3. Piper and Luke

# Piper and Luke

_Right goes to attack._

_Left dodges and_ goes _to tackle._

_Right retaliates amd pins down Left._

_Left goes to-_

"Are you playing thumb war with yourself?" Percy looked up surprised. He glared at the blond, blue-eyed dude with a scar on his left cheek in front of him. Luke Castellan. His older step-sister's, Piper McLean's, boyfriend.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Percy pursed his lips. He didn't really _hate_ Luke, but he was twenty years old, and with himself being seventeen, he was treated like a little kid by the guy.

"Percy be nice." He looked over Luke to see Piper. Her unique hazel-green-blue eyes sparkled as her choppy, feather infested, braided brown hair stuck up with static.

"And dad said that I can take you shopping later."

"I don't need new clothes. Plus I don't have any money to spare to buy clothes."

"Then I'm paying." She said as she put a bag of oreos, and a bag of cheetos, and two cokes, with their names on it.

"You guys too? What's with everyone wanting their name on a bottle anyway? You're just going to throw it away when you're done with it."

"You're just jealous because you don't have your name on a bottle." Snickered Luke.

"No. And shut up."

"It's true! Percy-poo doesn't have his name on a bottle."

"I said shut up."

"Both of you, stop it." Piper said after she paid for the stuff and walked out.

"See ya later kid." He said, ruffling Percy's hair.

Percy huffed and fixed his hair. Looking around for other customers, and seeing none, he linked his fingers and continued the thumb war.


	4. Nicolas and Drew

# Nicolas and Drew

Percy had a day off so he went to the movies with Nico and their bitchy older cousin, Drew Tanaka.

"Come on cuz, let me give you make over! You'll get a hot guy in no time!" Drew clutched at Percy's upper arm as they waited in line to get their tickets.

"No, as I keep telling you and Piper over and over, I don't want a make over." Percy rolled his eyes. _When will they ever listen?_

"But _why not?_ " Drew whined, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. He didn't even want to be here, but his mom insisted that he spent time with his distant cousin, no matter how annoying.

"Because the second day when he sees me he'll be like: 'What happen to him?' And he won't think I'm attractive anymore." He said as Nico quietly asked for 3 tickets to Guardians of The Galaxy.

Drew huffed and stomped away to the movie after letting him go. As they sat down, Nico took three cola bottles from Drew's purse.

"One for you." Nico said handing Drew a bottle with her name.

"And one for you."

Percy was handed one that just said ' **share with family'.** He scowled at it.

"I tried to find a 'Perry' one but that didn't have one either. Sorry." Drew said, petting his hair. He batted her hand away and continued to frown at the bottle, not noticing the blond three rows behind him.


	5. Hermes and Apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Apollo as an African American. So that's what he looks like in this chapter

" _Please_ Hermes! Just _ask_ him."

"No. I can _barely_ tell him the stuff I _have_ to tell him. I can't just _ask_ him to do a _favor_!"

"Yes you can! For _me_! _PLEASE_?!"

"Ugh. _Fine_. _Now out of me room_!"

Hermes slammed the door in his younger brother's face.

The kid was asking him to ask his _hot_ , _smexy_ , _tall_ , _dark_ , manager, for a coke bottle with a specific name.

Just his luck.He could _barely_ get out a _word_ , much less a favor _dammit_.

Sighing, he got ready for work. Red pollo, tan jeans, and white sneakers. Putting on his messenger over his shoulder, he snuck out of the house, narrowingly being seen by his brother, and hopped into his car and drove off.

\-------

Hermes stared at the wooden sort in front of him.

_Mr. Solace_

Swallowing his fear, he raised his hand to knock. But he didn't get the chance to since his ( _hot_ ) manager opened the door while his fist was in the air.

"Ah, Mr. Grace. How are you?" Asked his boss.

"Mr. Grace is my father Mr. Solace, name's just Hermes." _Stupid, stupid, stupid, that was so stupid to sa-_

"Then call me Apollo."

"O-okay..."

"So, why'd you decided to visit me on such a splendid evening?" Mr. Sol- _Apollo_ asked, moving to let Hermes inside his office.

"Um, w-well my brother's trying to impress this guy, and he thought his name on a-"

"Sure, just write down the name on this." Apollo handed him a pad of sticky notes and a pen.

"Any specifics of the bottle does your brother want?"

"If-f-f it could be blue." Hermes looked up from writing. Apollo had and amused smile. Handing back his pad of paper, he became nervous.

"I could do that." Apollo ripped the top paper off, the one with the name, and stuck it to his desk, writing, _make the bottle blue_ , on it.

"On one condition." Apollo started writing on the pad. "That I take you to this restaurant, at 8-ish this Friday?" Handing the paper to Hermes.

Hermes stared at the paper with wide eyes.

"That'd be wonderful..." He was shellshocked.

"I mean," he awkwardly coughed. "Would love to join you." He didn't look anywhere at Apollo.

"Good, now go, wouldn't want you to be late."

Hermes ran out of there as the redness in his cheeks got darker. He might just have to thank his brother for getting him a date with the manager.


	6. Will and Jake

**Will and Jake**

Percy just stared at the blue vase, with the blue flowers, with the blue secret admirer card, with the blue ribbon tied around it, that was sitting on his kitchen table.

"No way! You have a secret admirer!" Percy turned around and sighed, putting his head into his right hand.

"They could be for my  _mom_ , Will. Paul probably sent them in."

Will just smiled a stupid grin filled with smugness.

"It's from an admirer." He sang, spinning in circles around Percy. "Trust me! It is! Lalalalalala." He kept singing.

"Please do shut up." He glared at the spinning, singing blonde. He leaned against the door frame of the kitchen entryway.

" _Nope._ " He sang, plucking the card from the flowers.

" _From The Darkest Part Of The Sea,_  
 _To The Highest Point In The Sky,_  
 _We Were Meant To Be._ "

Will read. " _See?_  It  _is_  for you."

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Who know whose it's from, don't you?"

"I have no idea  _what_ you are talking about." Will said as he put the card back. "And I'm hungry. You have insant burgers right? Oh, and Jake'll be over soon."

" _Great_." Percy rolled his eyes as he watched Will take out the instant burgers from the freezer.

Percy's phone buzzed in his back pocket, making him jump.

"Yello?" He answer.

" _Heya Perce!_ "

Percy groaned as he heard Jake on the other side.

" _I was wondering if you wanted the '_ Friend _' coke, or the '_ Bro _' coke? Oh! How about the '_ Legend _' coke?"_

"Good bye jerk." And he hung up, looking at Will, he said, "I hate you  _all._ "


End file.
